the power of Phoebe
by Pheonix88
Summary: Paige and Piper are in two seperate terrible accident's and Phoebe has discovered that a demon is behind it. But it will take the power of three to kill him what will she do, and how can she stop him...alone.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

It was a day as normal as others, Phoebe was at the office, Paige was at Magic School, and Piper was at home watching the boys and cooking dinner. This was a now happy time for Piper; she thought that she would never have a normal life at this rate. Paige was happy because at home she lived a normal life and was able to date, and still come to magic school and be around young witches. Phoebe it didn't really matter to her that much to her as long as she was still breathing she didn't care.

It was going on 8 o' clock and it was time for Phoebe and Piper's lunch date. Phoebe saved her files and grabbed her hand bag, and left out. Piper grabbed the kids and put them safely in the car and drove off. Because Paige's birthday was like two days away, they was getting together to, plan a party. Phoebe was 10 min. late as usual, but Piper didn't fret she knew Phoebe wasn't the person who was always on time:

"I'm so sorry, Piper," Phoebe said.

"It's okay Phoebe everybody can't be on time for everything," Piper said.

"I know it's just I ran into to traffic some kind of car accident had happened so I had to wait," Phoebe explained "So where are the boy's?"

"With Paige at Magic School," Piper replied.

"But when I called you had the boys in the car," Phoebe said beginning to feel something wrong.

"Yeah but then I figured they might be a bit to much of a distraction so I called Leo and he took them to magic school," Piper said.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with my sister?" Phoebe said backing up.

Suddenly Piper turned out to be a warlock in disguise:

"You're a clever witch," he said.

"Where the hell is my sister?" Phoebe said.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the Warlock smirked.

"Where is she?" Phoebe asked again.

"Let's just say you've past her up along the way," he said laughing with and evil grin then blinking away.

_What does he…..oh my god Piper! _Phoebe thought as she ran and got into her Volkswagen and sped off to the San Francisco Memorial Hospital:

"Hello I'm looking for Piper Halliwell," Phoebe said to the women at the front desk.

"One minute please," the women said going through the files "She's in recovery right now."

"Oh thank god, and her two sons," Phoebe asked feeling hope.

"Ma'am…one is in critical condition and the other…" the women said.

"What?" Phoebe said feeling her hope fade away.

"He's going to be fine but he's in really bad shape."

"Oh…no," Phoebe said.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Phoebe paced and paced as she waited for Doctor Schultz to come and tell her the results. She had left a message at home for Leo on the answering machine because he wasn't returning her _Call!_ Paige wasn't picking up the phone either. She sat down and let her head sink into her head. Filling herself with thoughts of _If__ Only_. Doctor Schultz came out, and Phoebe hopped right up:

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Ms. Halliwell I must inform you that at this state and time, Piper is in really bad shape during the surgery…"

"Surgery!" Phoebe said shocked.

"Yes, Piper had a surprisingly large piece of glass stuck in her mid area, it's a miracle she was still breathing at the time…but during removing it, Piper went into a coma…and she might not wake up, with her physically weak state."

"Oh god, this can't be happening…is there anything that can be done?" Phoebe asked.

"We're doing our best, Ms. Halliwell, but if you'd like to see the boys, one is live and awake, at this present moment," Doctor Schultz informed her.

"Yes, Please," Phoebe replied.

He took her into the room where they kept Wyatt:

"Hey," Phoebe said running over and kissing him on his forehead "I'm o glad your okay."

She stayed in the room with Wyatt for hours, and then finally her phone rang:

"Hello," Phoebe answered.

"Hey, what was so important that you called me at 10 in the morning?" Paige asked.

"Oh my god thank god it's you, something terrible has happened " Phoebe said.

"What? Is it the boys?" Paige asked concerned.

"Yes, and Piper…they were in a really bad car accident and I think it had something to do with the Warlock that tried to pass as Piper earlier."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at the memorial, Paige hurry," Phoebe said.

Paige hung up, and she orbed home. Then she took off her robe, and through on a jacket. She was heading towards the door when the same warlock blinked right in front of her:

"Going somewhere Paige?" He said.

"Vase!" she called hitting him upside the head with it.

"Now, Paige…you should know by now that that won't effect me," he said before pulling out a athame and quickly gutting her "Now your power is my power."

He blinked out and Paige lay there calling for Leo, with no response…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
